In recent years, a light-emitting device using a light-emitting diode (LED) as a light-emitting element is widely used for a lighting apparatus and the like. For example, a lighting apparatus using an LED unit having a strip-shaped LED substrate and a plurality of LEDs arranged along an arrangement line of the LED substrate, in which a connector is provided at a position away from the arrangement line at an end part of the LED substrate, is described in Patent Literature 1.